Dark Spinjitzu Master
See Also... The Dark Spinjitzu Master is the First Spinjitzu Master's little brother, and a current elemental master of Creation, Destruction and accidentally got the power of University, because he briefly held the Crystal of University. He had created the Elemental Robots and led them to Ninjago, however, they were destroyed. He later sought revenge and led the Videogame Monsters that escaped the NinjaTendo DS. He is the father of "The Secret Sons," Mason and Jace. He is currently a supporting character and an ally of the ninja. He was formerly the main antagonist of the seasons Season 12, 13, 16, 17, 18, 19, and the specials. History He is former partners with the Oni and the leader, the Alpha. He promised that if anything goes wrong, he would help them. After the Oni were defeated, he created the Elemental Robots and sent them to Ninjago. After getting the Realm Crystal, they brought back the Oni and took over Ninjago, calling it "Destruction City." After they were in the Tornado of Forbidden Spinjitzu, the Alpha weakend and got sent back to the first realm, while the DSM escaped. He forced Cyrus Borg to create the NinjaTendo DS. Then he trapped a bunch of people in it, in hopes of finding the Blades of Death. After the ninja return, they find out his true identity, and they fought. When he found the first blade, he killed Lloyd. Later killing P.I.X.A.L. and nearly killing Wu. Then he went to the First Realm and fought the Alpha. (Oni are immortal and cannot die, so he didn't kill him.) But he took all the Blades of Death and corrupted the Ninja. Appearance RedNinja2.0 created the design of the DSM He looks similar to the first spinjitzu master. He has a beard, but unlike the FSM, he has red eyes and a grey beard. Personality He has shown to be hostile against the ninja, he killed Lloyd in Season 17 Episode 8, and the keeps frequently using the tornado of "Destruction" like in "Never Trust a Ninja" and "Interview Time" against the ninja and others, when he created the "Coloss-Oni-Bot" so it can destroy them when they returned by the end of Season 14. He treats the Alpha, Oni, and Elemental Robots like brothers. But later he betrayed the oni and left them to die in the forbidden spinjitzu tornado. He later reformed and became an ally of the ninja. Appearances Season 12: True Darkness * 1. "The Backup Weapons" * 2. "Hunt for the Armor" * 3. "Trapped in a Tomb” * 4. "The Perish" * 5. "The Split Up" * 6. "Hunt for the Realm Crystal" * 7. "Battle of Destruction and Creation" * 8. "Journey into the Departed Realm" * 9. "The Second March" * 10. "The Dark End" Jailbreak Season 13: Into the Realms * 9. "Forbidden Spinjitzu" * 10. "Coloss-Oni-Bot” Battle of Destruction City Season 14: Infection * 1. "Finding a Problem" (Disguise) Season 16: Videogame Mayhem * 1. "NinjaTendo DS" (Disguise) * 2. "Enter the Videogame" (Disguise) * 9. "Out of the Videogame" (Disguise) * 10. "Return of the Dark Spinjitzu Master” Season 17 * All Episodes Season 18 * All episodes but Episode 5 Season 19 * All episodes of The Dark Chapter and Episode 12. Trivia * He serves as the true main antagonist of Emperor Garmadon's Series until Season 20, he is the main antagonist of 8 installments in total. * He is the only character to appear in all episodes of Season 17. * He appears in every single episode of the series from Season 16 Episode 9: Out of the Videogame, to Season 18 Episode 5: The Forbidden Axe.' * In Season 18, he has some absences, for the first time since Season 16 Episode 9. * EmperorGarmadon thinks he is the best OC he has created. * He doesn't appear in Season 20, which is the first time he doesn't appear in a season since Season 15. In other Fanfiction Darius Dark (Legends of Ogaji) This Version of the Dark Spinjitzu Master, named Darius Dark, was inspired by his brother to create his own world. He called it Ogaji. The Oni followed him and sensed weakness so the Overlord made him succumb to evil. The elemental masters of Ogaji had to destroy him, before he destroyed them. Gallery Secrets of the Dark Spinjitzu Master NEW.png|On the Season 17 poster Dark Spinjitzu Master.png|Original Design (by EmperorGarmadon) DarkSpinjitzuMastrea.png|Final Design (by RedNinja 2.0) Category:Villains Category:Masters of Destruction Category:Main Antagonists Category:Masters of Creation